A Despedida da Hilary
by FireKai
Summary: A Hilary está feliz no Japão, mas um dia recebe a noticia de que vai viver para outro país? Como será que ela reage à noticia? E o que dirão os outros Blade Breakers? Hilary x Tyson, One-shot (Completa)


**A Despedida da Hilary**

A Hilary sentou-se num dos muitos bancos que se encontravam espalhados pelo parque. O vento soprava com pouco força, mas mesmo assim fazia com que as folhas das árvores balançassem e caíssem. O sol já estava a pôr-se no horizonte e as pessoas estavam a abandonar o parque.

A Hilary parecia alheia a qualquer um destes factos. Naquela tarde tinha recebido uma notícia péssima: Iria viver para a França. Se algum tempo atrás lhe tivessem dito que um dia poderia ir morar para outro país, ela rir-se-ia e diria que seria uma experiência óptima, que iria conhecer novos lugares, fazer novos amigos e que até não sentiria muita falta do Japão, nem dos amigos que deixaria lá, mas agora que sabia que ia mesmo mudar de país é que se dava conta de que era a pior coisa que lhe podia acontecer.

Ela nascera no Japão, crescera lá, vivendo as boas e más fases da sua vida. Estudara, rira, brincara, sonhara… mas agora parecia que aquilo ia acabar. E depois veio-lhe à cabeça os seus amigos. Ela irritava-se muitas vezes com eles, era verdade, costumava aborrecê-los muito, isso também era verdade, mas no fundo no fundo adorava-os e não se queria separar deles por nada deste mundo nem de nenhum outro. Lembrava-se de todos os momentos que tinham passado juntos.

Como se tinham conhecido, como ela a pouco e pouco se tinha integrado no grupo, como os apoiava sempre que eles tinham uma batalha de beybalde e no laço de amizade que os unia a todos. Era-lhe doloroso pensar que não os iria ver todos os dias. Poderiam passar semanas, meses ou até anos até que eles se encontrassem de novo. A Hilary começou a chorar. O sol já se tinha posto e os candeeiros do parque estavam agora acesos dando um ar sinistro àquele lugar.

A Hilary chorou muito. Sentiria a falta de todos eles. O Tyson, que não parava de comer, que era um gabarolas, que implicava sempre com ela, que enfrentava qualquer desafio… também sentiria muito falta do Kenny sempre agarrado ao seu computador portátil, a tentar ajudar os amigos colocando novas peças nos piões e dando informações importantes.

Também iria sentir falta dos comentários que a Dizzi fazia e do Ray, que era calmo, que tinha sempre um bom conselho para dar a todos eles e que sempre tinha sido correcto para com ela. Claro que não se podia esquecer do Daichi, também ele implicava muito com ela, mas no fundo era um bom rapaz e por fim também veio à sua memória o Kai, o capitão da equipa, frio, solitário, que escondia sempre os seus sentimentos, mas que também nunca a tinha tratado mal.

Mais lágrimas rolaram pela face da Hilary. Ela não queria acreditar que iria mudar de país, que iria deixar os seus amigos para trás. Ela reflectiu, será que eles iriam sentir a sua falta? Talvez não, eles sempre a tinham considerado chata e intrometida, mas mesmo assim ela gostava deles e não queria ir embora dali.

Mas o pai da Hilary tinha recebido uma proposta irrecusável de uma firma francesa. Iriam morar para uma mansão enorme, teriam todos os luxos, o pai da Hilary teria o trabalho com que sempre sonhara, ganharia três vezes mais dinheiro do que ganhava no emprego que tinha no Japão e poderia dar à filha tudo o que ela precisasse.

A Hilary sabia que os pais nunca a deixariam ficar no Japão e ela sabia que também sentiria muito a falta deles caso eles a deixassem ficar. Mas ela sabia que não deixava, porque lhes tinha pedido e eles tinham dito prontamente que não a deixariam ficar. Ela compreendia-os mas não podia deixar de sentir raiva para com eles.

A Hilary desejava com todas as forças que o pai não tivesse recebido a proposta de trabalho, mas ela não podia fazer nada. Alguém lhe tocou no ombro mas a Hilary não ligou e não olhou para ver quem era.

"Hilary." – disse o Tyson, olhando para ela. – "Então rapariga, reage."

"Tyson?" – perguntou a Hilary, levantando os olhos e vendo o rapaz na sua frente, acompanhado pelos outros Blade Breakes. – "O que estão vocês aqui a fazer?"

"A tua mãe contou-nos que vais ver para França." – disse o Ray com um expressão séria que mostrava tristeza.

"É verdade." – disse a Hilary, baixando a cabeça.

"Hilary… fica a saber que estamos muito tristes por te ires embora." – disse o Kenny.

"Mas vamos estar sempre em contacto." – disse o Daichi.

"E podemos ir visitar-te ou tu a nós." – disse o Max.

"Não sei se isso será possível…" – disse a Hilary.

"Claro que sim. As viagens não são assim tão caras e até são rápidas." – disse o Kai, para espanto de todos.

"Obrigado amigos." – disse a Hilary, abraçando o Ray e o Tyson, que estavam mais perto dela.

"Quando é que é a partida?" – perguntou o Tyson.

"Daqui a uma semana." – respondeu a Hilary.

Uma semana depois, a Hilary e os seus pais estavam no aeroporto para partirem para a França. Os Blade Breakers estavam lá para se despedir, excepto o Tyson.

"Espero voltar a ver-vos em breve." – disse a Hilary, abraçando cada um dos rapazes.

"Vou ter saudades tuas." – disse o Max.

"Vou mandar-te muitos e-mails e podemos conversar no Msn." – disse o Kenny.

"Iremos visitar-te em breve. Prometo." – disse o Ray.

"Vais fazer muita falta Hilary. Mas não penses que te livras de nós assim tão facilmente. Quando menos esperares nós vamos visitar-te." – disse o Daichi, fazendo a Hilary dar um breve sorriso.

"Hilary… espero ver-te em breve e… faz boa viagem." – disse o Kai.

"Obrigado amigos." – disse a Hilary. – "Onde está o Tyson?"

"Ele ficou muito abalado." – disse o Max. – "Não conseguiu vir para se despedir de ti…"

"Oh… Tyson…" – disse a Hilary numa voz sumida.

"Hilary, temos de ir." – disse a mãe da Hilary.

"Sim, adeus amigos." – disse a Hilary, voltando a abraçar cada um deles. – "Não vos esquecerei."

A Hilary e os seus pais entraram no aeroporto e foram deixar as suas malas para serem levadas para o avião. A Hilary sentia-se muito mal. Iria separar-se mesmo dos seus amigos. Ela só queria voltar atrás, abraçá-los de novo e dizer que ficaria no Japão… mas não podia fazer isso. E o Tyson não se tinha vindo despedir dela, isso era o que a preocupava mais. Ela queria tanto ter-se despedido dele.

"Hilary, as malas já foram enviadas para o avião." – disse o pai da Hilary. – "Vamos."

"Sim, vamos." – disse a Hilary.

"Espera Hilary!" – gritou uma voz no corredor, fazendo com que a Hilary se virasse rapidamente.

"Tyson!" – disse ela.

O rapaz veio a correr até ela e abraçou-a com força. Os pais da Hilary decidiram ir para a zona de espera e continuaram a andar deixando a Hilary e o Tyson para trás.

"Não vás Hilary." – pediu o Tyson.

"Desculpa Tyson, mas não posso ficar…" – disse a Hilary, enquanto uma lágrima rolava pela sua face.

"Oh Hilary, vou sentir tanto a tua falta." – disse o Tyson, apertando ainda mais a Hilary.

"Eu também vou sentir a tua falta Tyson." – disse a Hilary, que agora estava a chorar livremente.

Ouviu-se uma voz de mulher dizer que o voo para França partiria dentro de cinco minutos.

"Tyson, é o meu voo." – disse a Hilary. – "Tenho de ir."

"Hilary… vamos ver-nos outra vez, não vamos?" – perguntou o Tyson.

"Vamos sim, tenho a certeza que sim." – disse a Hilary. – "Adeus Tyson."

A Hilary deu um beijo rápido nos lábios do rapaz e correu para a zona de embarque. Alguns minutos depois o avião partiu. O Tyson e os outros Blade Breakes ficaram a ver enquanto ele desaparecia no horizonte.

"Vou voltar a vê-la… e nesse altura vamos ficar juntos para sempre." – pensou o Tyson. – "Adeus Hilary, até qualquer dia meu amor." – e uma lágrima solitária começou a descer lentamente pela face do Tyson.

**Fim**

**Então, o que acharam da fic? Parece que agora só ponho as personagens a sofrer, principalmente a Hilary, mas fiquem sabendo que ela é uma das minhas personagens preferidas, mas de vez em quando saem deste tipo de fics. Por favor deixem comentários, eles são muito importantes. Obrigado.**


End file.
